houseofliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mini-Mogul/Recap
The scene opens with Marty taking Roscoe with him to a business trip. This is why – Jeremiah is out on a vacation having fun with some younger woman, and so Marty hoped his ex-wife could look after Roscoe. However, she too is unavailable because she is holidaying with some man. Roscoe is happy to be skipping school, and hang out with Marty’s team in San Francisco. When Marty asks him about the problem at school, he is not telling. Meanwhile, Jeannie is with her boyfriend at the airport, who hopes they can have an engagement party, because his mother can’t wait. However, Jeannie gets suggestive, and hinting she is not game. However, she will think about it. Clyde is boasting his new woman, and insists he is numerous points up against Doug. Besides, there is enough telling when Clyde shows him the video clip the girl has sent him with her tits flashing. However, they are soon into an argument about their approaches on women. After seeing the clip, even Jeannie’s impressed and lips out a wow to make Doug even more jealous. When Roscoe meets the team, Clyde is staring at his clothes, and Doug is trying to be cool. However, Roscoe wants to know what they were talking about. Clyde joshes about Roscoe’s part as Rizo. He replies he brought down the house. On the flight, Marty talks about the meeting at San Francisco. Previously he was playing Jacks with a 20-year-old CEO of a software firm. His name is Alex, and the board is planning to sidetrack him over international expansion plans. He has hired the team from Galweather so that they can prove him an asset to the board. They arrive at the office in a Limo, and Roscoe’s impressed with what his dad does on the road. When he asks what he does exactly, Marty hates the question – all business consultants do. So they have a new name for themselves – Lord of the Dances! Back to the sequence, Marty tells Roscoe they fix things for companies, by sorting out where they suck. However, Roscoe can’t go with him any further – the team is about to meet the client. So they arrive in Alex’s room. He is a short young man in casual clothes, playing video games on his mega machines. And he doesn’t want any of the corporate capitalist dick fight. He just wants the board to see how ‘ninja’ he is! And he is not up for any asslicking. So who will it be that wants to check out what is ninja? Blondie, he asks pointing at Jeannie. Marty thinks he should be the one. And who’s taking care of the kids? The rest of them. Doug, Clyde and Jeannie hang out with Roscoe at a restaurant. In the smart crowd, Doug turns out to be the dumbest, and he tries being cool with Roscoe, who simply out cools him to Clyde’s amusement. Meanwhile Alex explains ‘ninja’ to Marty. With them is a hot Armenian girl, who according to Alex must be having a shaved pussy, because there is no hair to be noticed on her arms – laser hair removal. Ninja is all about having the coolest job and the hottest women – and that’s what he wants. When Marty joins his team at the restaurant, he explains they need to get Alex to see good in leaving the company on his own, and then get the board to hire them for the after work. Jeannie is impressed – sometimes Marty is the perfect man. Just then, Marty receives a text from Alex, who wants to hang out for dinner. Marty hates it, and more so that he cannot be with Roscoe like he had promised. Marty and Alex arrive at his hacking joint in his Ferrari, where most of his friends are co-hackers, but none of them are giving Alex a warm reception. Awkward, Alex explains Marty is an outsider, that’s why. Meanwhile, Clyde and Doug are talking about how to pick up women, and Jeanie is already head over heels for the bar musician. Clyde schools Doug on how to pick up the waitress, but when he approaches, he ends up looking funny – not only to the woman, but to himself and his friends. Meanwhile, when Alex leaves Marty with the hackers, one of them lets on why he is no fan of Alex. Firstly, he screwed up with a fraud at the firm, and is now trying to create a backdoor. As the bar musician sings impressively, Jeannie moons over him and has something on her mind. Before long, she is pushing him into her room, taking of her clothes and grinding him on the sofa. In a few moments they are on the bed. Meanwhile Roscoe wants Doug to solve his case – the trouble at school. A fat kid has been bullying him. Doug recounts his own story of getting bullied, saying the bully kids are jealous. And in the end the kid became Justin Bieber! When Jeannie’s getting dressed, the musician wants to know why – she should be dancing for him now. Although reluctant at first, she ends up jiving sexily, and smokes weed with him. Then she lets on about her affair, and talks about how rich the man is. The musician’s weed is mediocre, and her present partner could literally buy originality although he may not be original. When Marty gets back to his room, he attends to sleeping Roscoe, who has left him a message asking if he has solved his case. He calls up his ex-wife and finding her unavailable, he leaves a number of angry messages, gulping down some whiskey at the same time. Next day at the final meeting with Alex, they reveal they know about his fraud. And if he wants to stay in the company, he is not going anywhere. Looking at the trouble he faces, Alex wants Galweather to remain his consultants. While the rest of the team hesitates, Marty sees an opportunity. His take on being Alex’s consultants is exactly what he is looking for – suck motherfucker suck! Later, when Marty comes back home, he fumbles apologizing to Roscoe for not being able to give him time at San Francisco. However, Roscoe is okay with that, and leaves for school saying it was the best time he had – no worries. And Jeannie meets her boyfriend, surprising him – that’s why she stayed back at the airport. She also is game about the engagement party.http://www.tvrage.com/House_of_Lies/episodes/1065126361/recap Category:Recaps